Igual de rojas
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Las palabras son como balas urgiendo por dispararse y es Bakugou un arma cargada, y sin embargo... "¿Quién carajos dijo que quiero que seas mi amiga?" es lo primero que logra articular. Uraraka tose, ofendida y tal vez herida y algo más que está fuera de su compresión y— joder maldición con un demonio. Bakugou sabe que ha metido la pata. En serio.


**Renuncia:** todo de Horikoshiko.

 **n.a:** este mes no habrá actualización de «sugarbombs» (tengo mis razones sorry) y por eso mismo opté por escribir este oneshot, hhhhhhhh, eso

 **n.a2:** QUÉ ES UNA TRAMA Y EL IC IDK HER

* * *

— **T** ú sabes —empieza ella, procurando ser lo más casual posible. En lo cual fracasa, en opinión de Bakugou. Muchas jodidas gracias. Porque cualquier asunto que la involucre no puede ser tildado de "casual" para él. Y Bakugou sabe un montón de cosas. No es ningún imbécil. Es más que fuerza bruta y un terrible genio contrario a la creencia popular ¿vale? Ha progresado con ello asimismo. Y no— _realmente no_ ; no consigue adivinar nada respecto a lo que Uraraka va a decir a continuación, igual tiene un mal presentimiento e intenta prepararse para lo que sea aquello, una fatalidad— yo no te odio Bakugou-kun.

Pero, de pronto.

Qué.

— _Qué_ —repite, un eco de sus pensamientos. Para asegurarse que no lo ha alucinado. Y la mira como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Uraraka parece indecisa y sus cejas están fruncidas con suma concentración de esa manera tan adorable que—

 _Bien, detente ahí y no seas idiota_.

De inmediato lo consumen las ansias de propiciarse un puñetazo en la cara debido a su propia estupidez y procura recuperar la compostura.

 _No te comportes como un niño soso de preescolar aprendiendo el vocabulario apenas_.

Menos enfrente de Uraraka. En especial enfrente de Uraraka.

 _Vas a ser el héroe número uno, maldita sea. Compórtate como tal_.

Aún así— resulta desconcertante. Fuera de lugar. Quién puede culparlo por desubicarse un diminuto momento, mierda. Si Uraraka lo odiase no se juntarían en los almuerzos, o en la sala común de los dormitorios, solos los dos, ambas rutinas desde finales de su primer año. No entrenarían artes marciales juntos. No le recomendaría películas en sus ratos libres. Ni le sonreiría tanto que Bakugou considera seguido la idea de comprar unos lentes de sol para evitar quemarse las corneas al verla. Se trata de mero sentido común. Entonces, entonces por qué—

— Sólo pensé que debías saberlo– que debía decírtelo, uhm, aclararlo en voz alta —explica Uraraka. Y luce frustrada. No con él, consigo misma. Pese a que no hay motivo, al menos uno del que Bakugou esté enterado (y detesta no _saber_ )—. A pesar de tu mala relación con Deku en el pasado y toda la... la mierda que le hiciste, ustedes parecen estar en mejores términos ahora ¡y creo que eso es genial! Que estén superando todo– y, sí. No te odio, nunca te odié por eso.

Por supuesto Uraraka debe mencionar a Deku en la conversación, claro que sí, con un carajo. Es su mejor amigo después de todo.

Por supuesto Uraraka no le guarda rencor por hacer miserable a Deku tantos años, a pesar de que debería. Prefiere volverse un puente entre Bakugou y Midoriya y balancearlos en la actualidad, con la condición de que ya no se meta tanto con él, Deku, eso es. Ella es así de _buena_.

Además se toma ciertas libertades para maldecir en su compañía y Bakugou mentiría si dijese que eso no le parece increíble.

(y un poco atractivo, sólo un poco—).

— Lo que sea —es lo mejor que se le ocurre, y lo suelta con más agresividad de la planeada. En su defensa, trata de dar fin al tema de una vez. Los sentimientos no son de su agrado. Aún le son difíciles de descifrar en su mayoría. No obstante, Uraraka sigue presionando.

— ¿Así que todo bien no?, ¿Entre nosotros?

(siempre, siempre... presiona todos los botones correctos, y le tiene a su completa merced).

Bakugou arruga la nariz en un gesto despectivo. Y debe contenerse de morderse los labios y sangrar por dentro. Realmente quiere ahogarse en sus ojos de chocolate con leche, sin arrepentimientos. Y luego golpear una pared y desahogarse porque— _no es justo maldita sea_.

— No hay un jodido "nosotros", Uraraka.

— ¡No! Me refiero a que– no te odio —insiste.

— Creo que ya dejaste eso en claro, ahá.

— Y– ¿en serio me vas a obligar a decirlo en voz alta? —Bakugou la observa fingiendo hastío, y se permite el capricho de dejarle en claro a través de una mirada: "obvio, por quién me tomas". Uraraka bufa, exasperada, pero continúa—. Okay, me gustaría ser tu amiga Bakugou-kun. Formalmente. ¿Con tu permiso?

Y ya está.

Es así de simple.

Excepto que no lo es. No para Bakugou.

Ve con claridad cómo los engranajes en las ruedas del tiempo se traban y chocan y saltan chispas, amenazando todo, amenazándolo a él. Y siente la garganta seca y las manos frías y el ritmo de sus latidos desacelerarse más y más y menos, y es como si el mundo se pintase en gris.

Piensa abrumado:

 _Yo añoro-ansío-tengo pesadillas con ser más que tu amigo_.

Y—

 _¿Asumí que ya lo eras, mi amiga, qué mierda?_

Y—

 _¿Estoy sumido en alguna especie de puto coma?, ¿esto es real?, ¿estás jodiéndome?_

Las palabras son como balas urgiendo por dispararse y es Bakugou un arma cargada, y sin embargo...

— ¿Quién carajos dijo que quiero que seas mi amiga? —es lo primero que logra articular. Uraraka tose, ofendida y tal vez herida y algo más que está fuera de su compresión y— joder maldición con un demonio. Bakugou _sabe_ que ha metido la pata.

En serio.

(amenazan los restos de polvo cósmico por escapar a través de las pestañas de Uraraka en forma de lágrimas, y Bakugou se sorprende descubriendo que, a pesar de estar al borde del llanto, Uraraka sigue siendo fuerte).

— Uh, ¿soy la única chica de la clase aparte de Mina con quien hablas pasiva y regularmente? —señala, torpe—. ¡Me has convidado de tu bento desde que te enteraste que solía saltarme comidas por ahorrar dinero!, ¡somos compañeros de rutina en entrenamiento! Y.… no usas un apodo conmigo, creí–

"Creíste mal, Ángel".

 _El sólo acordarme de ti me provoca vomitar insectos alados, me vuelves débil porque el suelo tiembla donde quiera que camine si tú andas cerca y enfermo porque mi corazón va a romperse y sus piezas serán demasiadas para recolectarlas todas de nuevo, así que_ naturalmente _te debería detestar ¿no?_

Sería tan sencillo.

Mentir. Arrancar las páginas de esa absurda tragedia. Fingir que no está perdido, perdido por ella.

Su nombre, la forma desnuda de su nombre, casi suspiro casi niebla— Bakugou-kun, le araña los huesos con su genuina dulzura aderezada en cada kanji.

— ¡Olvídalo! Fue, f-fue ridículo de mi parte. Es decir, claro que debí suponer que te caigo mal o algo, incluso que me odies, detestas a casi todos–

Tan malditamente sencillo. Pero...

— Uraraka —Uraraka cesa de balbucear en cuanto le oye. Quedo. Áspero, quizás—. A veces eres tan–

— ¿A veces soy tan qué? —Indaga, y ya no suena tan nerviosa. Hay cierta electricidad en ello. Como si lo desafiase a que la insulte. _Hazlo, si te atreves_. _Lánzame tu mejor golpe, y te lo devolveré_.

Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe.

Es lo que más le gusta de ella. Una de las varias, muchísimas, cosas que le gustan de ella.

— Tú sólo– _ugh_. No te odio tampoco. Qué coño– yo– solo lo admitiré una vez VALE, en realidad, enrealidadmegustas. Muérete en una zanja o algo —añade apresuradamente, y siente las mejillas hervir, y la punta de los dedos y el pecho, una fogata amenazando con arrasar con todo.

Uraraka lo ve en silencio, los ojos de otoño muy abiertos, paralizada. El rubor de Bakugou se profundiza, igual que sus cejas fruncidas en incomodidad, asemejando el ángulo perfecto de una escuadra.

No lo soporta—

 _¿Tan difícil es de creer? Que tiene diecisiete y está un poco en— el amor,_ ew.

Vale, sí es difícil de creer.

Y Bakugou está a nada de estallar. Microsegundos. Literalmente. Figurativamente.

Pero Uraraka le toma de la mano. Así, sin titubeos. Le toma de la jodida mano, y ya no hay shock en su rostro, sino— alegría, y alivio, y ¿anticipación? Uraraka está feliz. Como si fuese físicamente capaz de sonreír un arcoíris. Se inclina hacia adelante, y Bakugou retrocede por instinto. Pero no por timidez, retrocede por todo menos la maldita timidez, se reitera.

(y la excusa suena débil y forzada en su mente).

Su sangre se desliza perezosa por sus venas, agarrando velocidad conforme más tiempo pasa. Le sudan las palmas.

— Ah.

"Ah", ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

— Es– es bueno saber, supongo —prosigue ella—. Err. Porque... tú igual me gustas Bakugou-kun. Un montón, de hecho.

Y.

Okay.

 _Okay_ —

Son amigos (¿lo son?, ¿lo fueron?) puede manejar esto. Puede... ser algo más, por ella, para ella. Eventualmente.

Respira, inhala, exhala. Bakugou jura que no ha perdido la calma. Porque oírla admitirlo en voz alta (megustasmegustasme—) no es el desastre que él previó. Porque sus manos aún están entrelazadas, tentativamente, y no le disgusta el gesto, _demasiado_. Casi podría acostumbrarse. Porque las mejillas de Uraraka son igual de rojas que las de un petirrojo

(y porque Uraraka tiene dieciséis y tal vez está un poco en el amor, también).


End file.
